Inseparable SongFic
by MrsMCM
Summary: A songfic, based on Jonas Brothers "Inseparable". Rose's POV, Post-Doomsday. She hears the song, and thinks back on all the good times with her Doctor... One-Shot


_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or anything remotely related to it…unless you count my DVD collection, but I bought those fair and square! I also don't own the Jonas Brothers….although they would look quite nice in my room ;)_

_A/N: This is what happens at 3am when my iPod is on random and I can't sleep. I end up writing this like this! Reviews are loved, and con-crit happily repaid with hugs and cookies!_

**Inseparable Songfic**

Rose was driving to work, listening to the radio, when the song came on. There was something about hearing three teenage American boys sing that made her smile. She'd always thought that they were kind of cute in a "if they were four years older" kind of way, and could understand the hype about them quite easily. They were a talented lot, even if they were young. And this was her favorite song. She couldn't help it. She began to sing along, and turned it up to hear it better. It had such a catchy tune, and the lyrics made her remember the good old days.

_Take my hand tonight, and we can run so far…_

…He'd taken her hand so many times. But that first time, when she'd turned her head, and seen his daft grin, that had been magical. She hadn't known then all the things they would see and do together, couldn't know the happiness and the tears that would follow. She wouldn't have understood all that would happen between them at that frightening moment in time… but she trusted him implicitly, and when he said 'run', she never thought twice. Because he had a way of making things right. Her Doctor…

_We can change the world, do anything we want. We could stop for hours, just staring at the stars. They shine down to show us that even when the sun forgets to shine, I'll be there to hold you through the night…_

…When her world had come to an end, the Earth burnt to a crisp by the sun's expansion… he'd been right there for her, taking her by the hand and giving her something she'd never truly had before… Life. He'd been able to take a young, untried girl, who was almost afraid of the world around her, and turned her into a brilliant, brave woman. Her Doctor…

_We'll be running so fast we can fly, tonight. And even when we're miles and miles apart, you're still holing on to my heart, I promise it will never be dark. I know we're inseparable…_

…Together, they had flown across time and space. Faced unknown amounts of danger and still, at the end of it all, he was right there, with a smile for her. She'd never been alone. Even when they were trapped at opposite ends of the universe, she'd always had him in her heart. Her Doctor…

_We could run forever, if you wanted to. I would not get tired, because I'd be with you. I'd keep singing this song, until the very end, and we'd have done all these things…_

…Then, his regeneration, so long ago, yet still so fresh in her mind… he'd been a new man, and yet still the same. Her Doctor. Whether he was laughing with that boyish innocence, or fierce and protective, he was always her Doctor. He'd never meant for her to go, and she had come to terms with that now. He loved her, even if he could never say the words aloud. But she knew, because he had showed her. They'd gone through so much together, and never once regretted a moment of it. Her Doctor…

_Even when the sun forgets to shine, I'll be there to hold you through the night. We'll be running so fast we can fly, tonight. And even when we're miles and miles apart, you're still holing on to my heart, I promise it will never be dark. I know we're inseparable…_

…He had held her so tightly. She never had to worry, so long as she could feel his arms wrapped around her. The time they thought they were stranded on the Impossible Planet, he'd not let go of her for nearly an hour. They had stood there, holding one another, refusing to let despair truly take root in their hearts. She had never thought to fear for either of them at that moment, because they were together, and that's what mattered most. Her Doctor…

_And I would give it all, never let you fall, 'cause you know we're inseparable. I would give it up, just to show you I'm in love, 'cause you know we're inseparable…_

…He'd said he would never leave her behind, like he'd done to so many others before, and would most likely do to her predecessors. And he had kept that promise, even if it had killed them both. He had never allowed her to be left behind. He would risk having both of his hearts break while he watch her wither and fade, simply because he loved her so much. Likewise, she had made her choice to never part from his side. She had been determined to hang on to the bitter end, and live out her days with the most extraordinary man she had ever met. Her Doctor…

_Even when the sun forgets to shine, I'll be there to hold you through the night. We'll be running so fast we can fly… tonight. And even when we're miles and miles apart, you're still holing on to my heart, I promise it will never be dark. I know we're inseparable…_

…Inseparable… that's what she used to think they were. Time and experience had taught her differently, because she could no longer see his smiling face outside of her memories. He was so far away, and she couldn't think of any way that they would be reunited. But that had never stopped her loving him, and it had not made her lose hope. He was out there somewhere, and she knew that as long as he lived, he would remember her always. Just as she would never forget him. Though time and space pulled them apart, their hearts were united irrevocably. They really were inseparable. And she loved him. Her Doctor…


End file.
